


Девочка-механик

by Xetta



Category: Daredevil (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xetta/pseuds/Xetta
Summary: Слепой, ведущий хромую, — настолько вызывающее зрелище для ночных улиц Адской кухни, что можно удивиться, почему неприятности находят их всего лишь за квартал до его дома.





	Девочка-механик

— Куда прёшь?! Ослеп, что ли?!  
Мэтт машинально отмечает, что сила ярости в голосе несоразмерна тяжести содеянного: он всего лишь слегка толкнул девушку, поднимавшуюся из-за стола. Не то чтобы не заметил, просто немного занесло. И вовсе он не пьян, просто весел и рассеян после очередной бильярдной партии. И, может быть, чуточку нетрезв.  
Он медленно разворачивается с самой вежливой и кроткой из своих улыбок:  
— Прошу прощения, мисс.  
С удовлетворением отмечает, как меняется её дыхание, сердцебиение, как щёки теплеют от прилившей крови.  
— Да нет, вы меня простите, — отвечает она совсем другим голосом, неохотно, но искренне. — Я не видела, что вы…  
Её слегка покачивает. Едва слышно скрипит металлическая конструкция, прочно сковывающая её левую ногу от бедра и ниже, всё тело едва заметно напрягается.   
Удовлетворение торжествующей добродетели сменяется резким и жгучим стыдом. Выбрал себе объект для воспитания, ничего не скажешь: хромую девчонку, которой больно даже просто стоять.  
— Я, конечно, слепой, — продолжает он, удерживая улыбку, — но обычно гораздо осторожней, так что полностью признаю свою вину. Могу я попытаться загладить оплошность и вас угостить? Не отказывайтесь, — добавляет он быстро, чувствуя её сомнения, — я только что выиграл небольшую сумму на бильярде.  
Любопытства, на которое он так рассчитывал, оказывается недостаточно.  
— Спасибо, но я уже собиралась уходить…  
— Пожалуйста, — просит он совершенно честно, — останьтесь ненадолго. У вас очень приятный голос.

У неё и правда приятный голос. Её зовут Рейвен Рейес, она, без ложной скромности, отличный механик, способный починить любой механизм («Не считая моей ноги», — шутит она, и Мэтт понимает, что это хорошо отработанная дежурная шутка). Это то немногое, что она охотно рассказывает о себе. На вопрос, как такую девушку занесло в такую дыру, она отмахивается и говорит, что это долгая история. На осторожный вопрос о ноге мрачно усмехается:  
— Видел бы ты другого парня, — и серьёзно добавляет: — Он об этом пожалел.  
Мэтт не уточняет, что это значит. В кармане куртки у Рейвен о ключи позвякивает что-то, сильно напоминающее выкидной нож, и, покидая бар Джози, они долго и всерьёз спорят о том, кто из них будет провожать другого. В итоге они подкидывают четвертак, и Мэтт почти не сомневается, что если бы Рейвен не повезло, она без зазрения совести соврала бы своему слепому знакомому. Он успокаивает себя мыслью о том, что сможет потом проследить за ней по крышам.

Слепой, ведущий хромую, — настолько вызывающее зрелище для ночных улиц Адской кухни, что можно удивиться, почему неприятности находят их всего лишь за квартал до его дома. Трое молодых парней, почти подростков, пьяных и вдобавок под травкой. Будь Мэтт один, уложил бы их отдыхать буквально за пару минут. Будь он в компании Фогги, отделались бы разговорами и парой двадцаток. К сожалению, эту компанию не интересует содержимое их кошельков.  
— Зачем слепому такая красотка? — Один из парней недвусмысленно ухватывает девушку за локоть, и времени на раздумья не остаётся, потому что свободная рука Рейвен немедленно скользит в карман.  
Мэтт успевает сорвать и сунуть в карман очки, попутно избавившись от трости, чтобы с первого удара вырубить одного из троих — того, у которого карман опасно оттягивает заряженный пистолет. За спиной свистит, рассекая воздух, раскладывающийся нож-бабочка, но подробности размываются, пока он, потеряв эффект внезапности, занимается вторым: рослым, сильным, физически подготовленным и наиболее трезвым в компании. К моменту, как с ним покончено, обидчик Рейвен скулит, свернувшись клубком на асфальте. Переводя дыхание, Мэтт прислушивается: несколько глубоких резаных ран, но ничего смертельно опасного.  
Сама Рейвен шмыгает разбитым, но, к счастью, не поломанным носом. У неё разбита губа и наливается внушительный фингал, но в остальном она цела.  
— Неплохо дерёшься для слепого, — говорит она хрипло, сплёвывая кровь.  
Мэтт подбирает уцелевшую трость и выуживает из кармана очки. Одно стекло треснуло от пропущенного удара, но он всё равно цепляет их на нос.  
— Ты тоже неплохо дерёшься для… Тоже неплохо дерёшься.  
— Говорила же, что могу за себя постоять.  
Её противник продолжает скулить. Она складывает нож и убирает в карман. Из носа и разбитой губы продолжает течь кровь, и Рейвен досадливо размазывает её по лицу рукавом.  
Мэтт подходит к ней, берёт под руку, и она с облегчением опирается на его локоть.   
— В соседнем доме один из жильцов уже вызвал полицию, а до меня осталось совсем недалеко, — говорит он.  
Она по-прежнему не задаёт вопросов, лишь кивает и идёт за ним, всё так же чуть приволакивая ногу в железном корсете, и он знает, что каждый её шаг по-прежнему отдаётся болью.

Он приведёт её к себе, и, конечно же, она останется у него: не потому, что не может за себя постоять, но потому, что для одной ночи приключений вполне достаточно. Выйдет из душа в его рубашке, слишком длинной и широкой для неё, и стальных скобах на голой ноге, пахнущая не кровью, а мылом. Они будут пить чай, и наконец задавать вопросы, и рассказывать о себе: он расскажет о потерянном зрении, об отце, о жизни в приюте и совсем немного о Стике, она расскажет о матери, немного о детстве, немного о несчастном случае, из-за которого потеряла возможность ходить, и — с гордостью — о том, как усовершенствовала свой протез.   
Она заснёт на полуслове, будто выключенный из сети аппарат, уже под утро, уронив голову на диванную подушку в гостиной, и он не станет её тревожить, хоть и собирался уступить место в спальне: осторожно развяжет ремни и стянет с ноги металлическую конструкцию, сложит рядом. Укроет одеялом. Не удержавшись, поправит влажные пряди волос.  
Утром, сквозь сон, ему на мгновение покажется, что в кухне слышны шаги Электры, и только подскочив с постели, он вспомнит события минувшего вечера.  
Рейвен — действительно отличный механик. Подтверждением тому — разложенный на журнальном столике неработающий кондиционер, внутренности которого она неспешно и методично переберёт, пока Мэтт будет варить кофе и готовить завтрак в их первое общее утро.

Мэтт пока не знает об этом, просто ведёт к себе домой незнакомую девушку, которая ему очень нравится: хрупкую и надломанную, но смелую и сильную. Девочку-механика с птичьим именем, которая улыбается, хоть ей даётся с болью каждый шаг, как сказочной русалочке. Девочку, которая готова постоять за себя и случайного слепого спутника, носит в кармане нож и почти не удивляется, увидав, как кто-то делает что-то почти невозможное.  
Мэтт уверен, им будет о чём рассказать друг другу.


End file.
